DESCRIPTION: The University of Kentucky has been an active participating member of the NSABP since 1985 and is the principal tertiary regional referral institution for Eastern Kentucky. The Lucille P. Markey Cancer Center is the coordinating center for cancer-related activities of the University of Kentucky and serves over 1,000 new cancer patients annually. The institution is committed to development of innovative clinical research studies, participation in multiple national cooperative cancer groups, collaborative research programs with basic science and developing programs in behavioral sciences. The Division of Hematology/Oncology is actively engaged in basic and translational clinical research and SWOG. The Department of Surgery maintains a full complement of oncologic surgical services. The Department of Radiation Medicine plays a key role in multidisciplinary management of cancer patients with a full range of radiation modalities available, and participates in ROTG. The Department of Pathology provides diagnostic pathology and laboratory services as well as consultative services for physicians throughout Kentucky. A Comprehensive Breast Care Center (CBCC) was established in 1994 under direction of NSABP investigator Dr. Patrick McGrath. All women diagnosed with breast cancer at the University of Kentucky are managed through the multidisciplinary approach of the CBCC and are screened for participation in clinical trials. A newly established multidisciplinary clinic for colorectal cancer has been established also. In July 1994 an Investigational Drug Pharmacy was established to receive and control investigational drugs and to assure that all investigational and study drugs used will be handled appropriately.